Ryley Vignettes
by Ember411
Summary: Short little prompts of Ryley. Rated T.
1. Indoor Picnic

**So inspired by various of Ryley stories, and other stories, I've decided to write short/medium/long prompts featuring Ryley. Whether it's based on three random words, or just made up, it will happen... I guess.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Recent Glee Reivew: Yey! Ryley is in the making! It's totally understandable that Marley wants to take time for herself, since her first love cheated on her (dickhead). I like Jake, I think he's a cool character, but obviously that was a terrible choice and its the one choice I am not cool with. And there was a Ryley date, I wished we could of seen that, but we'll get more soon!**

**Fun Fact: So that picture that Marley sees on Instagram, is an actual photo of Melissa & Blake. Like Glee used a real picture to use. :3**

* * *

**Objects: A brass door handle, an old record player, and strawberries.**

Ryder knocked on the door of the Rose residence and waited for Marley to appear. He didn't wait so long as Marley came down and opened_ the brass door handle_, expecting her mother home early from food shopping.

"Hey Mom can I—Oh! Ryder!" She exclaimed.

"Hi beautiful." Ryder said in full honest truth. Marley had just finished taking a shower; as her hair was up in a towel, she had a towel over her body and had no make-up on whatsoever. But still beautiful. "Did I come too early?"

"No, I'm just running late that's all." Marley blushed red. "Sorry...come on it while I finish getting ready."

Ryder stepped inside the familiar home and made himself at home in the living room. Marley had gone upstairs to change clothes. He leaned back on the couch after placing the picnic basket down and waited for his girlfriend to finish. Observing the living room he notice a _record player_ across the room. It must of been new to the home since he'd never seen it before.

About fifteen minutes later just as Marley finished dressing, doing her hair and adding make-up on her face she looked outside the window and saw it was raining hard outside. She sighed and face-plamed her face. "If only I hadn't slept in for another hour..." She muttered to herself.

She walked down the stairs and prepared to apologize to Ryder for taking forever and now having it rain. She turned towards the living room and stopped in her tracks.

All the furniture had been shoved around and the large red and white checker pattern picnic blanket had been set up as well as paper plates filled with sandwiches in fun looking shapes. Purple napkins were set up neatly in front of the blue plastic cups filled with water.

"So the weather changed and I didn't want us to cancel the date, so I improvised."

"This is so sweet!" Marley said as she went to join him on the blanket. "I've never had an indoor picnic before."

"And since we're inside and you got that cool record player over there, I thought I add some music." Ryder said as he placed the record on and soon enough the album of Grease began to play. He then joined Marley on the blanket and handed a plate to her. "Peanut butter and jelly for the beautiful lady."

"Thank you." Marley said as she took the plate. She had notice that Ryder used a cookie-cutter shape design thing to make her sandwiches in the shapes of stars. "I love stars."

"Well your gonna be a star one day." Ryder grinned. "Your going to be on the radio and whatever station you'll be working at will become popular and all the other stations will be jealous because they're not so popular."

She blushed. "Thanks Ryder."

About an hour later, after helping Mrs. Rose bringing in the groceries and helping to put them away, Ryder and Marley finished their little picnic by eating the strawberries that they dipped in the chocolate Ryder brought.

By the end of their date Ryder stayed longer and had dinner with the Roses. Mrs. Rose made his favorite; spaghetti with meatballs (giving more meatballs to Ryder than she gave Marley and herself). By the end of the night Ryder left around ten but before he officially left he stopped at the front door and turned back to Marley.

"Goodnight Marley." Ryder leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Goodnight Ryder," Marley leaned in and kissed his sweet lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."


	2. Blood Donation

**Yey! Reviews!**

**I have no idea how long the process of blood donation is, but I think its about 20 minutes or so as my friend donated and she said it was a 20 minute process.**

* * *

**Words: Type, Blood, Desire.**

Hemophobia. Also known as as fear of blood. Something that can be seen almost every day in every day life.

Marley, unfortunately, suffered from this problem. One sight of blood in any way, shape or form and she passed out right there. During a dance routine practice Finn, showing them along with Will, nudges Joe in the nose and created a nosebleed. Marley passed out the second she saw the blood oozing down.

She was entirely sure what caused her to fear it, but whatever it was she was terrified of it.

Marley's _blood_ was a rare _type_ of blood; indicating that those with the same blood type as hers was rare to find. Although she hated the idea Marley was going to, for the first time in her life, donate blood. As revolting as it sounded and Marley wanted to puke, she knew she had to do this.

At least she wasn't going to be alone. Blaine, Brittany and Joe had the same type of blood as hers and therefore decided to join along with her and donate. Marley also invited her boyfriend, Ryder, to join so that she could hold his hand. Ryder was also the one who was going to be driving around for the next few hours as a blood donor should wait a few hours before being able to drive. But either way Marley was blissed that her boyfriend was coming around.

* * *

At the blood donation location once she had finished writing her information she and the four others were sitting around waiting to be called.

"Marley I'm surprised your doing this," Blaine commented. "Last week when Finn nudged Joe's nose and he had blood coming out, you passed out."

"Yeah and when Brittany ran into the door and she somehow bit her mouth hard enough, you puked." Ryder joined.

"Shut up." Marley turned red.

"Marley your a girl, you can't have blood fears." Brittany said.

"Why?"

"Well, you get your period at the end of the month and—"

"Brittany!" Marley shouted as she turned red quickly. "Don't talk about that in public! Let alone with three guys—one of them being Ryder!"

"Marley I live with three women and Dad goes on doctor trips sometimes, you'd think during that time my mom and sisters have the willpower to get up and get their shit at the store?" Ryder questioned. He then laughed and said, "There could be a freakin' blizzard-tornado outside and Mom, Jessica and Daisy will still send me out to get their tampons!"

"Oh my god!" Marley buried her face into her hands, feeling her face burn up. "When the hell am I going up?"

* * *

She soon regretted saying that. As soon as she said that, five minutes later she was called up. Marley and Ryder got up and held hands walking to the donation room. Once inside and Marley laid down on the bed the doctor set the machine up and checked to make sure Marley was okay to donate again. Once cleared, a few minutes later, she began the process.

Ryder held her hand and felt her tightening her grip on his as she felt the needle placed inside of her.

Marley cringed when she saw the needle, she slipped a few tears out as the needle was placed in her. She kept her eyes close as the blood came oozing out of her and into the bag that was being used. The doctor left to check on something and said she'd be back in a few minutes. She instructed Ryder to make sure Marley was conscious during the process and that the trash bin was next to the bed.

Once she left Ryder, in his chair, leaned over and kissed away Marley's tears. "It's okay Marley, its okay." He soothed her. "Your doing great, just a few more minutes and your done, alright?"

"I...I hate needles!" Marley sobbed, her eyes still shut. "And I hate blood!"

"I know baby I know," Ryder said as he gripped her hand a bit tighter. "Just a little longer while."

A few minutes passed. Marley kept her eyes closed the entire time. She could feel Ryder's deep brown eyes watching her the entire time and started to picture his smile. She calmed down a little, but she could feel the blood being removed from her body and felt weak.

"Bleh bleh bleh!" Ryder imitated a vampire call. "I vwant to suck your blood! I vwant your blood! I _desire_ your blood!"

"Oh go be a damn Sparkly Cullen and go suck a deer's blood!" Marley shouted.

"Only if you let me watch you while you sleep!" Ryder laughed.

"Ryder Michael Lynn!" Marley shouted glaring at him. But she stopped when she saw the blood being drawn from her arm and in a second Marley felt sick to her stomach. "Bucket..." She mutter softly.

Ryder didn't hear her.

"Bucket!" Marley shouted pointing to the trash bin.

Ryder ran to the trash bin and grabbed it. By the time he got it back to Marley she had already begun puking. She graped the bucket with one hand as her free hand held Ryder's tightly. She felt no more liquid or anything inside of her as she freed everything from her stomach. She felt like she was puking the blood out of herself too.

Luckily Ryder held her hand just as tightly as she held his. His other rubbed her back as she continued to vomit. At least her hair was braided and tied up in a bun (she had braided it that morning and tied it in a bun before the needle was stuck in, as she guessed that she might puke and didn't want to get her hair sticky).

About a minute later the nurse returned, just as Marley finish her puke session.

* * *

Ten minutes later or so Marley had finished her blood donation. Ryder helped walk her to the resting room and sat her down on a chair then proceeded to go to the snack and drink area and get some foods for her to have.

A few minutes later Brittany and Joe walked in, both looking miserable. Brittany looked like she was about to throw up in a minute and Joe appeared as if he had just woken up.

"Joe did you fall asleep?" Marley asked.

"No, I fainted leaving the room." He answered. "I don't mind sharing my blood for those who need it, I just wished I wasn't one of those people who fainted.

"Brittany did you puke?"

"No," She said. "I ate some of Lord Tubbingtons chocolates last night and your not suppose to eat the day before...so I couldn't donate. I'm sad, nobody will have my magical blood."

Marley just wanted to puke again when she heard Brittany say 'Lord Tubbingtons chocolates.' as she knew the Cheerio girl had mistaken the cats poop for chocolate. But before she could respond she saw Ryder walking over with a few bowls of ice cream.

"Yey! Ice cream!" She shouted.

"Where's Blaine?" Ryder asked, just as Blaine entered. He looked fine.

"I'm a lucky guy." He smiled. "I was allowed to eat when I was donating."

"WHAT THE HELL!? I HAD TO WAIT!" Marley shouted. "And I puked in the room and Ryder was trying to be Cullen boys and was all like 'Im gonna watch you sleep!'"

"Someones cranky." Blaine muttered.

"Uh oh, Marley!" Brittany said. "All I have are tampons, can you use tampons?"

Marley turned deep red again. A few minutes later she felt Ryder holding her hand and when she looked up she saw him holding a spoon filled with strawberry ice cream. She smiled, taking a bite, then pecked him on the lips.

"I love you." She said.

"Love you too," He kissed the tip of her nose. "My little Hemophobia princess."

"Marley's afraid of Heather Morris?" Brittany questioned.

* * *

**Haha! I had to add that last line, somehow it fits perfectly (no pun intended!)**


	3. Weddings

**Yey! Reviews! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

* * *

**Words: Honorable, Spoon, Finger.**

"Bleh!" Marley made a sound coming from the bathroom of the hotel. "Bleh!" She sounded again as she stuck her _finger _down her throat again for the fifth time in a row. "Come on you stupid belly...make me fit into this dress!"

Glee kids were invited to a wedding that was being held by Sugar's cousin and her husband-to-be. She asked the kids to sing at the wedding and that all the girls be bridesmaids and for the guys to be groomsmen. Everyone was excited to join along and be able to attend a wedding, eat food for free, sing and most of all hang out.

The wedding was beautiful All the girls wore matching dresses; strapless coral pink dresses that were floor length. Hair was pulled back into a curly bun, wearing long beautiful earrings and matching coral pink corsage bracelets on their left wrists.

Marley loved her dress and loved how beautiful she appeared. Unfortunately Kitty made a remark, about a week ago, after wedding rehearsal practice, about Marley's dress size. Kitty said that while she was a size six, Marley was a size ten. In reality Marley was a size eight in dresses, which was small, but the way Kitty spoke made her feel over a million pounds.

"One more...one more." Marley said as she stuck her finger down the throat.

Before even a droplet could be lose, the bathroom door opened and Unique called out. "Marley come on, they're having the cake right now!"

Marley sighed as she left the stall and continued to the party held in the ballroom. She stood next to Unique as the bride and groom cut the cake together. They then took a slice and fed one another the first fork fill of the cake. Marley grinned, hoping to be able to do that one day.

Of course she had to shed some weight first before she could even think about that.

Minutes later everyone but Marley had a piece of cake. Marley sat alone at her table watching everyone devour in the sugary cake. She wanted to cry, she loved cake. And the flavor was her favorite; wedding vanilla with chocolate in the middle.

Her stomach rumbled. For the past week, a full week, Marley starved herself. Nothing to eat for breakfast, lunch or dinner. She felt weak but she didn't want to gain weight. She had lost weight actually and was starting to see come changes in her.

"Hey where's your cake?" Ryder asked her as he sat next to her, holding a large piece of the cake on a plate in his hand.

"I didn't take any." She said. "I, uh, don't know if I'll like it."

"Try some, it's delicious." Ryder said as he picked up his _spoon_ and made a spoonful of it. "I use spoons when I eat cake, it holds the food up better. Come on try some."

Marley didn't want any, but decided to take some anyways so she wouldn't offend his offer. It was so delicious, she died right there and went to heaven. It was beautiful.

Ryder kept feeding her spoonfuls of the cake, taking turns to feed himself and then feed her. Once they finished the cake the two of them talked for a while until Marley excused herself to the bathroom.

* * *

Inside the bathroom Marley went to the furthest stall available and entered. Once she locked the door she got to her knees and shoved a finger down her throat; creating a gagging sound.

Outside in the ballroom Ryder waited around for Marley. He wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend, and tonight was the night to ask.

After several minutes he began to worry that she was talking to another guy. He could care less if it were Jake, the new school womanizer, but if were any other guy and the guy and Marley were interested in one another than Ryder, as much as it would kill him, would let Marley date the man who made her heart sing.

"Did you hear the girl in the last stall in the bathroom?" One women asked another.

"Yes, she sounds like she's puking." The second woman replied. "I believe it was one of the bridesmaids...are the bridesmaids from high school?"

"Yes," The first woman answered. "Poor little high school girl. They always think that being bulimic and or anorexic ix the answer. We all know money is the answer."

_No... it's not Marley. She's done puking, she's not forcing herself to puke anymore. She promised me she's done._

"Which girl was it?" The first woman asked the second.

"A brunette girl."

_Not Marley. Not Marley. I don't want it to be any of the girls; Sugar, Marley, Tina or Rachel...Santana isn't the type to do that and Unqiue wouldn't dare do anything like that. But its not Marley._

"All the girls had different flowers..."

_Not the brunette with the peonies. Not the brunette with the peonies. The girl with the tulips or roses or violets or even the brunette with white flowers. Any brunette but the brunette with peonies._

"I believe it was the girl with rose—" The woman answered the other.

_Oh good...well shit, wait...Rachel doesn't sound like the girl who'd puke at a wedding. Or puke in general...wait, that's Rachel over there with Finn...maybe it's another girl._

"Oh, you mean Marley Peonies!"

* * *

Ryder stood up in a second and ran to the girls bathroom. He entered, finding himself alone and the sound of a girl throwing up.

He went to the last stall and tried to budge it open, finding it locked.

"Marley I know thats you inside." Ryder said. He pressed his ear agains the door and knocked. "Open up please, we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Ryder!" Marley sobbed. "I'm fat and always will be! That's that!"

"Marley don't say that." Ryder said. "I promise you, you are a gorgeous girl. Every guy that is interested in you is interested in your heart, your passion for being sweet and nice to everyone. Every guy interested in you would worship you and the ground you walk on."

She continued to sob.

"Marley please?" Ryder begged. "I care about you...please come out."

"No you don't. You don't care about me."

"Yes I do. I have and always will care about you."

"How should I know?" She asked.

"Well for starters... I'm in the girls bathroom." Ryder laughed. "If I didn't care about you, would I even dare stand in here and talk to you?"

* * *

He could hear Marley giggle on the other side. A few minutes later she unlocked and opened the bathroom door. Her make-up was down her face and her eyes were puffy and red, but she was still beautiful to Ryder.

"That is probably the best reason to show that you care about me."

"I can show more," Ryder smiled. "It'll be my _honorable_ pleasure to forever show you that I care about you Marley Rose." Ryder held out of his hand a long pendent necklace with a heart on it. "This is a start of it."

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Marley cheered. As Ryder placed the necklace around her and tied it on Marley shedded some tears. "This is so beautiful I love it."

"Your welcome." Ryder replied as he stood back and looked at the beautiful girl ahead of him. "I love you Marley Rose." He kissed her cheek. "Just promise me that you'll stop making yourself sick."

"I love you Ryder Lynn." Marley said, then proceeded to press her lips up against his lips. "I promise."

* * *

**Jennoist-OTP**: Haha, yep, plenty of ideas.

**KlaineForeverLover07:** Yes, I tried to donate once but I didn't have enough iron to donate. But this kid I know passed out after he donated (he was OK though) so I based that and made Joe pass out, and this friend of mine had a puke marathon so I had that for Marley.

**Alison:** Yes, I do and will take request. (This goes to everyone else too!)


	4. Seasickness

**Yey! Reviews! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

* * *

**Words: Boat, weak, stared.**

If there was one thing Ryder hated, it was being on a _boat_. He always got sick to his stomach due to the rocking and movements on the boat on the water. But that wasn't going to stop his from enjoying his honeymoon with Marley, who had always wanted to go on a cruise ship for a honeymoon.

The duo had arrived to the ship and once on and they put the stuff in their room the two of them grasped hands and walked around the cruise ship. Ryder thought that as long as he didn't look over at the water than his stomach would be fine.

About an hour into the cruise Marley was at the railing looking out into the ocean. Ryder stood back in the chair watching his beautiful, new wife gazing out.

"Ryder come on over, it's awesome." She smiled.

"Nah, I'm fine." Ryder said.

"Please? I know you want too." She whined with a smile. "Please!?"

Ryder sighed as he got up and walked over to where she was, his hand holding onto the railing. He looked about the ocean and saw how beautiful it was. His eyes turned back to Marley, who kept smiling at the ocean.

"It's so beautiful." She said.

"Yes it is." He leaned in and pressed his mouth against her cheek. "Oh..did you mean the water?"

"Yes." Marley giggled. She spun around and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Ryder kissed back, until the cruise boat made a jumpy movement and Ryder felt his _weak_ stomach twist. He stopped kissing Marley, in case he were to barf, and looked over the railing again. Good, he though, nothing happened. "Look below..." He tried to cover the sudden movement. "It's...so...wavy?"

* * *

Five hours into the cruise Ryder felt like his stomach was in a coma. He tried going back to the room and sleep but he _stared_ at the ocean again. He pulled the blinds and the curtains, covering every inch of the window, attempting to avoid the sight. It failed.

Marley came into the room with some food she had bought for him. She thought his stomach was upset from not eating a lot during the day. She walked into the room and found Ryder no where.

"Ryder?" She questioned. No answer. "Ry?"

She heard what she assumed was someone throwing up in the bathroom. Marley walked over to the bathroom and found Ryder with his head over the toilet.

"Ryder!" She exclaimed. She went next to him. "Ryder, honey, are you okay?"

"Hmmm." Ryder said, before throwing up again. "Just..a stomach ache."

"Ryder...do you get seasick?" Marley questioned.

"No—" he threw up again. "Just sick."

"Hmm-mmm. Then how come your Mom texted me a while ago asking that I make sure you take your tummy medicine in case you start throwing up?" Marley was on the spot, remembering how Mrs. Lynn messaged her a while ago and asked if she could make sure Ryder took his seasickness medicine. "Ryder?"

"Uh... I... uh...yeah," He admitted. "I get seasick."

"I said we didn't have to do the cruise. We could of gone somewhere else." Marley said.

"But..you wanted to go on a cruise." Ryder lifted his head up and turned with a smile. "How can I say 'No' to my beautiful wife?"

Marley blushed deep red. She stood up leaving the bathroom and went to his suitecase, opening it to find his medicine on the very top. She took two of the pills, as instructed, and went back to Ryder. She handed them to him and got a cup of water for him.

Ryder took the medicine with the water. It'd take an hour for his stomach to stop hurting and being sick to his guts.

"So what now?" He asked.

"A movie?" She suggested.

"Or..." Ryder grinned. "We can...you know... play in bed—"

"Not until tonight!" Marley laughed. "I have pajamas for that tonight."

"Deal." Ryder said. "I love you."

"Love you too." Marley grinned.


	5. What do you mean, he's escaped?

**Yey! Reviews! Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

* * *

**"What do you mean, he's escaped?"**

"What do you mean 'He's escaped!'?" Marley shouted over at her husband, Ryder, who was lifting up a couch and looking under. "How far can a two year old toddler run off?"

"I don't Marley!" Ryder yelled. "We're talking about the spawn of Satan!"

"Kitty was the spawn of Satan! We just have a crazy son." Marley told him.

Marley had gone out for a dentist appointment earlier, leaving Ryder in charge of their three year old son Nicky. Ryder and Nicky were together all morning until around lunch time when Ryder left for the bathroom and came back to a missing child.

"Nicky!" Ryder yelled out. "Nicky! Where are you, buddy?"

"Nicky!" Marley called out. "Nicky, answer Mommy!"

"Answer Daddy!"

"Oh no!" Marley said. "He's going to be with me for now on, Mister."

"Nicky!" Ryder called out. "Nicky!"

"Nicholas Christian Lynn!" Marley yelled out. "Answer Mommy!"

* * *

About twenty minutes into the search of their house, Ryder found Nicky in a basket of clean blankets from the laundry. Nicky peeped up from the basket and giggle. "Hide n Seek! Hide n Seek!" He shouted. "Daddy found me!"

"Hey buddy," Ryder picked up the little boy. "Don't ever scare Mommy and me like that again, okay?"

"K! Your turn Daddy!" Nicky said.

"Let's go find Mommy first."

"Did you find him?" Marley asked, looking from the bathroom. The minute she saw Ryder holding Nicky she cheered. "Nicky!"

"Mama!" Nicky squealed and reached out for Marley. "Mama!"

"Nicky!" Marley took Nicky from Ryder's arms and planted kisses all over him. "Don't ever scare Mama like that ever again."

"Daddy and I pay hide and seek." Nicky cheered. "Daddy turn to hide."

"Okay," Marley said having a fun idea. "Daddy can hide, if only Daddy promises to not watch you alone again for another year."

"But Marley I—"

"No buts," Marley said. "Until his next birthday you will not watch him alone. If I can't get a sitter than he will come with me, alright?"

"But Marley—" Ryder said, before Marley pressed her lips against Ryder's lips. Ryder took in the sweet flavor lips and pressed back. "Fine. Now I'll go hide."

"Remember, don't come out until Nicky finds you. No reason to come out at all, got it?"

"Got it."

Ryder waited until Marley and Nicky shut their eyes and counted to twenty. Ryder ran upstairs and hid in the back of Marley's closet, shielding himself with her dresses.

* * *

When Marley and Nicky finished counting she said, "Nicky, how about we go to the park? After that we'll go see Auntie Santana and Auntie Brittany, then go see Auntie Unique and then Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt and Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel. And we'll go to the store to get dinner." All of those put together was at least a twelve hour job. Ryder would be stuck in the closet until at least seven at night.

"What about Daddy?"

"Daddy won't mind."

"Okay Mama."

* * *

**2 Hours Later.**

"Marley? Nicky?" Ryder called out. "Anyone?"

Nothing.

"Curse that beautiful woman."


	6. Routine

**Prompt: Every day, you see someone you're attracted to, How would you go about getting yourself noticed?**

Everyday Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose ate at the same places for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Lima Bean for breakfast and lunch, Breadstix for dinner.

Though neither of them knew one another, they had spotted one another after about the tenth time this routine began.

Marley had recently lost her job and was working again, but in a place where she wasn't happy and the pay was crappy. Crappy meaning she could only afford to get breakfast and either lunch or dinner, but never all three. Still for the past three months she went back and forth between dinner and lunch at Lima Bean and Breadstix. And although she wasn't paid to do so, nor given a free meal, she loved to sing on the stages provided.

* * *

One day at Lima Bean for lunch Marley, who planned on getting dinner at Breadstix, sat down and began reading her novel. A waiter came up to her ten minutes later with a coffee and a muffin. Specifically the usual coffee she ordered and the usual muffin.

"I didn't order this."

"Someone else did, and they paid."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch a name."

"Weird." Marley said taking the food and drink.

* * *

The next day Marley bought herself the coffee and muffin. She expected a waiter to come up with the same order, bought by someone else. Nobody came up to her with the coffee and the drink.

Hours later at Breadstix Marley had just finished singing a song on stage and returned to her table, finding a plate of spaghetti and a strawberry smoothie in her spot. A waitress walking by was stopped by Marley. "Excuse me, I didn't order this food."

The waitress looked at the food and said, "No you didn't, but someone else did. And paid for it too."

Confused, Marley ate the dinner. By the time she finished it the same waitress from earlier came over with a small chocolate ice cream with hot fudge and Oreo cookie crumbles. "But I didn't—"

"Same person, same answer."

Again confused, Marley ate the food, looking around for anyone suspicious. No one except the usual in the place.

* * *

For the next three weeks this happened. Whenever Marley went to Lima Bean on Monday, Wednesday or Sunday—A day that she'd sit and read or sing— someone bought her, her usual coffee along with her Monday muffin, Wednesday doughnut or her Sunday salad. If it were Tuesday, Thursday, Friday or Saturday— the nights that she just go and sing some songs— than at Breadstix someone would of paid for her meal, drink and usual dessert.

Saturday night Marley arrived to Breadstix earlier than usual. She got her spot and looked around for anyone suspicious. Nothing much, just the usual people. Her Breadstix buyer, who might also be her Lima Bean buyer, was in the restaurant.

"Hey Marley, the usual?" The usual waitress asked.

"Kind of…Leslie, who's been buying my food?" Marley asked.

"Don't know his name, he's never in my section." Leslie said. "He's over at Paulina's section, over there. A brown haired guy."

"Thanks…and still looking." Marley said.

* * *

Marley glanced over and didn't find any brown haired guys until fifteen minutes later a brown haired boy came in with Beiber style hair, a handsome smile and distinct sideburns showed up. He sat down at a table and looked over the menu.

Marley turned away, then looked back ten minutes later, to see Leslie and the brown haired gentleman talking. Marley turned back, thinking they were friends.

Twenty minutes later before Marley was about to leave for the night, not caring if she would sing, Leslie came over with the usual. Spaghetti and a smoothie. "Same guy."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know—"

"Leslie, please?"

"The brown hair kid, over at the table." Leslie pointed behind. "He never says his name. He just tells me every time you come here 'Get Marley her usual dinner and, if she has one, dessert, I'm paying.'"

Marley's skin rose up. He knew her name? How? Marley simply nodded to Leslie and excused herself from the table.

* * *

Marley walked over to the other side of the restaurant and sat across from the dark haired boy. He looked up, shocked, placing his phone down. "Um, hi?"

"Don't play stupid. I know it was you." She said. "Are you doing it at Lima Bean too?"

'What?"

"Buying my usual foods." She said. "Look I know its you, but can you stop? It's just creepy."

"Marley Rose?" The guy asked. "Your Marley Rose?"

"Yes. And you are….?"

"Ryder." He held his hand out. "Ryder Lynn."

"Okay, Mr. Lynn," Marley said. "Why are you buying me my foods?"

"Your beautiful. And nice." Ryder said. "I've seen you everyday at Lima Bean and here for the past two years. You always get the same things on any given day. When I began to notice that you didn't eat or drink at certain times of the day I first got worried. I thought that maybe some bitch said something mean about you and you were starving yourself. Then through a friend, of a friend, of a friend, said something about a Marley Rose losing her job and not being able to get her usual meals. I felt kind of sad for you because that meant having to do a new routine that's been different than the last two years now."

"Three. Three years." She said.

"Right see, even crazier." He said to her. "Look I was just trying to be nice and all. I'll stop if you want."

"You do realize that if you were keeping my routine," She smiled. "That you'd be paying for my lunch and dinner, not just one of those. Right?"

Ryder looked at the beautiful brunette for a second before slapping himself in the face. "Oh god, your right!" He laughed. "I guess for the past few weeks I've given you a new routine, haven't I?"

Marley, too, laughed at his accident. "I guess I can forgive you…wait…..don't we go to school together? At Lima University?"

"Yeah, you go there?"

"Yeah. I'm in the musical theatre department."

"Oh right, you guys are doing that Back To The 80's Musical!, correct?" Ryder became interested in her.

"Yeah I'm the twin girl; Kim." Marley smiled. "Your on the football team. You got a touch down and did some jumpy worm dance."

Ryder laughed. "Yeah well, I'm pretty good on some moves."

* * *

They spoke for several hours after that. They seemed to hit it up pretty well to the point where Ryder walked her home from the restaurant. Outside of her dorm door she turned back to Ryder. "Have a good night."

"Can I be honest about something?"

"Anything."

"Alright so that story I told you, about hearing from a friend of a friend of a friend about losing your job and shit….all big lies." He faced down a little. "I've notice you since school started up again. Everyday at the same breakfast, lunch and dinner spot. And I was trying to find a way, for the past few weeks, to get to know you…. Guess I messed up."

"I'm more impressed with the timing." She smiled. She leaned up and connected her lips with his lips. Once apart she said, "I know we just met but I can tell we're going to be great friends…and more."

Ryder smiled. "Great."


	7. Tonsil Removal Recovery

_**This one is for guest reviewer named**_** Alison._ Hope you like it!_**

**Tooth, Hurt, and Chair.**

Marley woke up to the sound of someone calling her name. She turned over and found her boyfriend, Ryder, sitting in this chair next to the bed.

"Hi beautiful, how you feeling?" Ryder asked.

Marley struggled to speak. After getting her tonsils removed, it hurt a lot. "Hmmm-mmmm." She managed to say.

"Nod for yes, shake for no." Ryder said, going to make things easier for the patient. "You feel better?"

She nodded.

"That's good." He leaned in and kissed the top of her nose. "A nurse said she was going to get some ice cream."

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Ryder asked after a few minutes of Marley eating her ice cream. She nodded. Then shook her head. "Uh, scratchy? Is it scratchy?" She nodded. Then shook her head. "Are you in slight pain, but not a lot?" She nodded. "Okay."

Marley nodded as she took another bite of her ice cream. Her front tooth, that was very sensitive to pure cold, became cold. She dropped her ice cream and started to wave her arms around. "Hmm! Uggh!" She screamed.

"What? What is it?" Ryder asked.

"Uuugggthh!" Marley tried to say. "Uuggghhtthh!"

"Ugh!? What's ugh!?"

Marley opened her mouth and pointed to her tooth. "Ugghhh!" She screamed again. She then, through her scratchy throat, said "Tooth."

"Oh," Ryder laughed. "Your front teeth are sensitive to the ice cream. How funny."

Marley slapped Ryder's hand. "What? I'm just kidding."

* * *

**Don't forget that you are all welcomed to suggest the following for Ryley stuff**

_**Prompts: Long or short,**_

_**Random Words (3)**_

_**Random Objects (3)**_

_**Or Anything Can Be Suggested.**_

**Just PM or leave in the review**


	8. Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving.**

_Scenario: You are holding a Thanksgiving party for a small group of friends, you notice one person is not eating the food. Explain._

_(So I made Marley and Blaine cousins in this chapter)_

* * *

Ryder had finished taking the turkey out of the oven and placed it on the stove. While his parents were out of town to celebrate Thanksgiving their own way, they let Ryder stay home as usual. Every year Ryder would be home alone for Thanksgiving, it's been that way since he was eleven years old, so he kind of was use to his parents leaving for the holiday. Most people would think it's crazy since its a holiday to be thankful for things, but according to Ryder's hippie-style parents Thanksgiving was, in their words, "Celebrate by the man. The same man who sets off bombs and villages full of innocent people who didn't do a thing."

_Damn hippie parents._

AS soon as Ryder settled the turkey on the oven, the doorbell rang. His parents said he could invite people over to the event, so long as Ryder cleaned up before they returned the following day around seven at night. So of course Ryder invited Glee kids over.

It was basically everyone, minus Marley and Blaine who were going to show up late. Everyone had brought over a ham. Literally, every person.

"Did anyone else bring anything else?" Ryder questioned.

"I've got stuffing boxes," Sam said. "My mom sent them to me after she went food shopping at the volunteer center. There's enough that when mixed together can feed over fifty people."

"I am not eating stuffing from poor privilege hobos." Kitty remarked, only to be nudged by Jake. "Fine, I'll take it."

A while later after Ryder made the stuffing, the door rang again. Ryder answered the door and found his girlfriend at the door. "Hi beautiful," He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hi," Marley said. She held up two giant boxes. "I made cupcakes last night for dessert. There's enough for everyone to have at least two."

"You didn't have too, but thanks." Ryder said as he took the boxes. "Where's your cousin?"

"Blaine? He's getting dropped off by Aunt Martha and Uncle Lloyd in a little while," Marley said as she stepped inside. "Smells...meaty in here."

"Yeah, everyone brought a ham to the dinner, and I've made the turkey." Ryder laughed. "Luckily Sam's mom saved us and we have stuffing with gravy."

"Oh...good." Marley muttered.

* * *

At the dinner table, after everyone said what they were thankful for and Joe said a prayer, everyone began digging into the different hams as they passed the turkey plate around as well as the stuffing and gravy.

Ryder notice that the turkey plate went to Marley, and she automatically passed it to Artie next to her. When the stuffing came around Marley took a large spoonful, at least two, of the food before passing it to Artie. As the different hams came coming around he noticed that she'd take the plate, wait for Artie to take his load, then pass it.

Barley anyone noticed she didn't take food.

A few hours later Ryder was upstairs looking for the water bottles his mom bought for the Thanksgiving event. He passed by the bathroom and heard someone vomiting on the inside. He knew everyone, but Marley, was downstairs watching a TV movie.

"Marley?" Ryder knocked on the door. "Are you alright, honey?"

"Fine," Marley replied before vomiting again. "Just fine."

"Marley can I say something?"

"Go ahead."

"You know what I'm thankful for?"

"What?"

"I'm thankful for having the most beautiful girlfriend—inside and out," He said. "She's amazing and so passionate about compassion and sweet and lovely and fun. Whenever someone talks about her, unless it's Kitty or any Cheerio minus Santana and Brittany, that person can only have positive comments. It's no wonder why Blaine keeps telling her 'Your my favorite cousin out of all nine cousins of mine.' and when he tells people 'Marley Rose is my favorite cousin in this entire friggin' planet."

"I'm thankful for that too, only in boyfriend version. But Ryder?"

"Yes?"

"If you think—(vomit sound)—This is on purpose—(vomit sound)—your completely wrong." She finished. "Too much stuffing and gravy—(longer vomit sound)— and I had some turkey."

"You sure your okay? Want me to drive you home?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. Well meet you downstairs." Ryder said.

* * *

Downstairs everyone was talking to Blaine, who had arrived and let in by Kurt. "Hey where's Marley?"

"Puking upstairs. Too much food I guess."

"What? Did she eat an overload of stuffing and gravy?" Blaine questioned.

"That and some turkey." Ryder answered. The look on Blaines faced changed from concern to questionable. "What?"

"Marley...ate...turkey?" He asked very perplexed.

"Yeah, I told her to eat some since Beiber worked on it four three and a half hours," Kitty remarked. "I told her it was rude of her to not eat the hard worked meal and she felt guilty so she ate some of it."

"Why? Does she not like turkey?" Finn asked.

"No," Blaine said. "She's—"

"Blaine!" Marley cheered as she jumped off the last step and ran over to hug him. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving," Blaine smirked. "My favorite cousin who happens to be a _vegetarian_ and refuses to let her own boyfriend know that!"

"Wait... Marley how recent are you a veggie?" Tina asked.

"Uh...recent...as in...two months ago... I just want to see if I can actually try to be a vegetarian this time. Last time I failed." Marley blushed. "Its just meat products...and eggs I don't have."

"Oh goodness, just tell me next time!" Kitty yelled. "Everyone in my family but me are veggie eaters! I can deal with it!"

"Do those cupcakes have egg in them or not?" Ryder asked, remembering the cupcakes she brought.

"Eggs. Its alright though, that stuffing filled me." She smiled.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was getting ready for dessert. Everyone seemed to enjoy the cupcakes. Ryder came in from the backdoor a few minutes after they began. They didn't even notice he was gone.

"How did we not notice?" Sugar asked.

"Just figured it," Ryder commented. "Had to go and get some desserts for people."

"Who? Marley?" Rachel asked. Marley's head picked up.

"Yeah, its not fair we're having dessert and she's not because she can't have eggs." Ryder commented. Pulling the desserts out of the bag he said, "Marley I didn't know what you want so I got vegetarian spiced pumpkin cupcakes and vegetarian gingersnaps."

"Aw you didn't have too." Marley blushed.

"Had too," Ryder said sitting next to her. "You sacrified your stomach for my food, might as well make it up." He kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"Ew! Don't make me barf!" Kitty yelled.

"What, no comment Santana?" Rachel asked. "Usually unless its you kissing you tell everyone to stop."

"Please. Other than me and Brittany kissing, those love birds are amazing. Their kisses don't make me want to go grab a electric razor and shave Beiber's mop hair and stab him a million times and go Lima Heights on him. Marley's fine." Santana commented.

* * *

**Aww so I suck with Santana-Threat lines, that was the best I could think of.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone, whether you celebrate or not :D**


	9. Dentist

_**This one is for guest reviewesr named**_** Alison and Samantha._ Hope you like it!_**

**Dentist.**

* * *

Ever since Ryder was four, he had terrible fears of the _dentist_. The _tools_ they used in his mouth were sharp and pointy and although he knew the dentist cleaned the tools before use, wiping germs away from the previous patient, it still grossed him out.

Thanks to his wisdom teeth growing in Ryder had to have all four of them removed.

"Damn teeth," He muttered as he turned into the parking lot.

"Its for your own good, Ryder." Marley said. He had asked her to come along and after he had come with her to the blood donation center two months earlier (**chapter 2!) **she agreed to come along with him. "You'll feel better in no time."

"Marley they're terrifying! They scrape the gums of your mouth and try to blame it on you! For nothing brushing your teeth!"

"Who's this guy again?"

"Dr. Howell."

"Brittany told me about him. She said that with the exception of him and Mr. Schue having some sort of relationship battle for Ms. Pillsbury, Dr. Howell was a good dentist."

"Shut up. He's going to scrape my teeth and blame me for it." Ryder said. "Damn teeth! And I won't be able to have a coke for a few weeks."

"Just water." Marley said. "I promise once your teeth are all better and Dr. Howell gives the OK to eat and drink normally again, I will treat you to any dinner you want."

"Great." Ryder said.

* * *

Inside of the office Ryder signed in and had to wait about fifteen minutes. Ten minutes into the wait the woman at the front desk said Dr. Howell was behind of schedule and Ryder might be taken in, in about an hour.

"Ugh an hour to enjoy myself before I die." Ryder complained. "Marley give me your teeth."

"Sorry, but I glued them in when I was younger." She laughed. "Your going to be OK, I swear." She kissed his cheek.

As the time passed Ryder could hear the clock ticking.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Mocking him.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He tapped his fingers on the arm chair, feeling his eyes widen as the sweat on his forehead move down to his chin.

After five minutes of waiting Ryder got up and left the room. Marley looked up at him with a confused look. "Ryder, where are you going?"

* * *

Ryder left the room and went down to the men's room where he locked himself inside of the single bathroom. He rested his back against the door, dropping to the floor and trying to not cry.

"I hate the dentist... I hate the dentist... I hate the dentist... I will not cry. I won't cry...do not cry, Ryder Richard Lynn... do not cry..."

After repeating that a few times he felt salty liquid leave his eyes. He sniffed a little bit. "Shoot..." He muttered.

"Ryder?" A knock on the door came with a small voice. "It's Marley."

"Hey... just taking a leak, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Its okay that your crying," She said. "Its okay to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Ryder rebutted. "I just had to take a leak."

"Ryder I was scared about donating blood two months ago, but you were there and held my hand during the entire thing. I can't say I will be holding your hand the entire time because Dr. Howell needs room to remove the teeth, but I will hold your hand as your going to sleep and when the procedure is over and your starting to wake up, I will be holding your hand. Almost as if I never let go of it during the process."

"Marley—"

"And I promise to take care of you after your procedure is over." She smiled warmly.

Ryder stood up and unlocked the door, opening it to find his beautiful girlfriend standing there with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I'm _scared_." He said.

"I know," She reached for his hand. "But I'm here, I promise."

Ryder, smiling, leaned down a bit and pressed his mouth against hers.

* * *

When Ryder woke up after the procedure he found his mouth in little pain, but enough to prevent him from speaking without his jaws hurting.

He felt his hand being squeezed a little bit and when he turned he found Marley sitting next him with a grin.

"See? That wasn't bad." She smiled. "And I got this since you probably can't talk right now, right?" She asked as she held up a small whiteboard and a black marker.

Ryder took the marker and whiteboard and wrote a message.

**Thanks four being here, Marley.**

"Your welcome. Did you have any dreams?"

**Doktor How Ell was singing Hot Patooty from Rokky Horror Pikture Show. His dance partner was Unkle Jessy from Full House.**

"Your crazy," Marley laughed as she kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you."

Ryder kissed her back, mindfully saying 'I love you too' to her.


	10. Does he know about the baby?

**Yes, so the next few one-shots are phrases and such.**

* * *

_"Does he know about the baby?"_

Nineteen year old Marley Lynn sat in the bathroom of her small apartment, holding a stick in her hand. It read two plus signs, telling her she's pregnant. She cried with happiness for about ten minutes until reality came back to her.

She and Ryder wanted children. They discussed it the night of their honeymoon, about two months ago, when they eloped and got married (Ryder would later deal with his yelling parents, and their friends harassing them about not having an actual wedding).

They wanted to wait about ten years until they started a family; giving time for each other.

How would Ryder react to such news?

Happy, of course, that Marley could get pregnant after struggling with years for her weight. But would he stick around for her and the baby? Her own father left as soon as her mother told him of the pregnancy. He wasn't ready to be a father yet (ironically being nineteen years old when she was born). Her mother had mentioned that Ryder reminded her very much of Marley's father. Same personality, same thoughts, same everything.

"He's gonna leave me…." Marley muttered to herself. "What am I gonna do?"

"Marley?" Ryder called out. "You home?"

"Uh— Yes! In the bathroom." Marley called out. "I'll be out in a moment!"

Marley sat up and flushed the toilet, she then threw the test back inside the box and wrapped the box in toilet paper, throwing it in the trash bin. She washed her hands, and her face, and left the bathroom to find Ryder in the kitchen putting some groceries away. "Hi." She said sitting at the table.

"Hey." Ryder said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He notice her appearance when he leaned back and looked at her face. "You sick?"

"No, still sleepy." Marley said. "Want help?"

"No, you go to sleep." Ryder kissed her lips sweetly. "I'll make dinner in a while."

* * *

**One Week Later.**

_"Does he know about the baby?"_ Santana asked Marley over the phone.

"No, I haven't got around to telling him yet." Marley told her friend. "I'm worried about how he'll react. I mean he's much like my Dad and my Dad left as soon as my Mom told him that I was going to come in the picture."

_"He's not like that. I've seen that guy and the way he's been in love with you since your sophomore year says a lot." _Santana said._ "You and him are the second hottest couple in that school, right after Brittany and I of course—"_

"Oh I know," Marley laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Brittana, as you two were called, was the hottest and best relationship in that entire school."

_" Of course! And If Ding-Dong even tries to ditch you I'll personally come back to Lima and kick him Lima Heights style before he can even open the front door of that apartment."_

"No need Santana." Marley said. "I've got to go now, catch you later."

* * *

Marley existed the bedroom and entered the living room to watch some television. Ryder was finishing up brushing his teeth after their dinner date a little while ago. Marley was comfortable in her purple tank top and her black pajama bottoms, her hair waved down along her back and her head rested against the pillow with a blanket on her.

She heard the bathroom door open and heard Ryder walking slowly over to where she was resting. He kneeled down next to her and smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." She said. "Can you just grab me the Ben and Jerry ice cream in the fridge for me please?"

"Sure, anything for you." Ryder kissed the tip of her nose and went to get the ice cream. He returned with the carton already opened and a spoon stuck in the middle. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Marley smiled as she took the ice cream. She took several bites of the food loving the taste (or was that the baby that was loving this food?). She then saw that Ryder got back onto his knees and continued to watch her. "What?"

"Anything happen lately? Anything good?" He asked her.

"No, why?"

Ryder continued to give her a suspicious look. He slowly opened his jacket and pulled out from the inner pocket the pregnancy test box. He held it up in a way that obviously showed Marley that he found her little secret. "Found this in the trash bin."

"Oh that's old," Marley covered up. "It—it came out negative." She stupidly replied.

Ryder lifted his eyebrows up, shocked. He opened the box and dumped the stick out. He held it up to himself and gasped. "You're right, you're not pregnant." He said in a sarcastic tone. "These two plus signs are saying 'Congratulations Marley and Ryder! You're not pregnant!'" He laughed loudly after that.

* * *

Marley, in an instant, tossed her ice cream on the floor and got up to leave the living room. How could he be taking this as a joke right now?

Ryder got up and followed her. "Marley I was kidding. Marley," He called out. "Marley, I was joking."

Marley slammed the door to their bedroom. Inside she sat on the bed and began crying into her pillow. Ryder talked through the door.

"Marley open the door. We can talk about this." Ryder said. "Come on, open the door." He said sternly.

"No. Just go!" Marley sobbed.

"Marley you're crying," Ryder said softly. "Open the door."

"No. Just leave! You're going to leave anyways." Marley cried again. "You're exactly like my Dad and my Dad left my mom the night she told him she was pregnant with me."

Ryder stopped and listened to her words. Is that why she didn't tell him earlier? She was worried that he'd be like her own father and leave her?

* * *

Ryder opened the door softly and walked in. He found Marley laying on the bed with her head in the pillow. He sighed as he walked over to the bed. He sat down at her feet and looked at her.

"Marley—"

"Just go." She sobbed.

"I'm not going." He said as he put a hand on her back.

"Yes you are." She replied. "My Dad left me."

"Marley, look at me." Ryder said. Marley sat up from the bed with her puffy face and puffy red eyes. She wiped her face and looked over at Ryder. Ryder placed his hand on her lap and his forehead against hers. "Marley Lynn, I love you." His brown eyes directly facing hers. "I love you more than I ever loved anyone in my own life, that says a lot. And you're pregnant with our child. That's one of the greatest things that can happen to us."

"We're not ready." Marley muttered.

"Of course we're ready Marley." Ryder grinned. "We just need to fix up one of the two storage rooms and then get baby things." He gave a chaste kiss on her forehead. "We're ready."

Marley took a deep breathe. She then took his hand in hers. "You promise you're not going to leave me?"

"I promise with my heart and soul." Ryder said. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Good Start To A Marriage

**Haha ignore the bold words at the top of the last chapter!**

**Story Inspired By A Real Story. (Not all of it is true though)**

* * *

Ryder Lynn continued to get excited as Marley Rose, his girlfriend of five years, and him got closer to the San Francisco bridge. The same spot they met six years earlier.

Strange story.

As the night grew and grew, the lights around them shined vividly. Ryder turned to his girlfriend as she spoke about the recent job offer she got the other day. Her long brown hair cascaded her round stunning face, her blue eyes shining brighter than the moon and stars above them. Her smile giving him warmth.

"So what do you think?" She asked him.

"What do I think what?" Ryder asked, coming back to Earth.

"You didn't listen again, didn't you?" Marley asked, pretending to sound offended.

"I can't help it," Ryder stopped and took her hand in his. He swung her into his side, causing her to lean on him. "You're too beautiful to focus on anything else."

She smiled. "Forgiven. So where are we going again?"

"Just to watch the stars and join them on this lovely night on the bridge." Ryder said, keeping his arm on her side as they continued to walk.

"I'm not ready to join the stars yet, Ryder!" She laughed.

"Oh ha ha, that's not funny." Ryder said.

* * *

The duo arrived at the same spot they met years earlier. It was easy to find because the day they met Ryder was spray painting the letters **_R.L_**To one of the bridge's posts. He wasn't exactly an artist, but he liked doing that a lot. It made him feel alive. And strangely, nobody found it offensive as the two letters remained there for the past several years.

"Remember I asked you for directions six years ago and you were breaking the law at the time?" Marley laughed.

"It was art, I felt alive!" Ryder laughed. "And you and you little innocent little girls voice kept asking me what I was doing...then asked for directions."

"Yes. Then you offered me a ride."

"'Never take rides from a stranger' I said to you." Ryder smiled. "But you totally trusted me, that's awesome."

"Well that...and if something bad happened then I'd use my weapon." She grinned.

"Weapon? What weapon?" Ryder questioned. She had a weapon with her at the time.

"Pepper spray." She said as she pulled it out of her purse. "I never leave home without it."

"Oh god!" Ryder chuckled. "Then you sure as lucky as me to find someone who's nice and amazing."

"Lucky as you to find someone who's nice and amazing? That says a lot." Marley smiled. The wind blew up a little bit causing her hair to blow to the side, the same with her blue dress.

"Because its honest." Ryder said. "You are the best person I've ever met before. Your the best thing that has happened to me for the past six years and within those six years you've taught me more about myself than I ever though I knew about myself."

"And you've done the same to me." Marley said. "Before i was just a girl from Lima, Ohio just coming out here to get singing instead of going to New York like a Rachel Berry copycat. But knowing you for the past six years I've grown into such a smarter and happier woman. You taught me more about me than I knew about me."

"That's amazing, its an amazing feeling right? And even if we tested each other a lot—more of you testing me, than me testing you— it just grew stronger." He grinned. He could already feel his hands shaking just thinking about the question. "It's amazing."

"Your amazing." She laughed.

"And you too. Which is why I want us to spend our amazing lives together." He smiled, hands shaking harder than ever.

"Ryder?" Marley questioned.

Ryder swallowed a gulp down as he moved down to the ground with one knee up, the other resting on the ground. He took one of his hands and grasped Marley's hand. His breathing was shaky, his hands clammy.

"I love you Marley Rose. I've loved you since our first official date when we went ice skating and we kept skating into the walls—" Marley laughed, remembering how much they both failed and sucked as the event. "But I don't care. I don't care about anything else for that matter. All I know is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to have great memories with you and I want us to have adorable little babies."

"Ryder?" Marley questions.

Ryder reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box and opened it up, revealing a silver three diamond ring.

"Marley Rose, will you be my bride?" Ryder asked.

"Oh my god!" Marley grinned. "Yes! Yes I do! I will marry you!"

Ryder grinned as he stood up, picking Marley up by her waist and spinning her around in a circle laughing and cheering until they both felt dizzy. He placed her back on the ground, held her face in his hands and kissed her lips. She kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

After several moments Ryder pulled back and went to grab the ring from the box, when he found it empty. "Shit.." He muttered. "Where did that ring go?"

He went to the ground and looked around for several minutes, Marley helping too.

"Ryder?" Marley asked.

"Yes?"

"I think while we were spinning, it fell out of the box." She said with a sad tone, trying to hide her laughter.

"Oh no! It's down in the water..." Ryder said. He then laughed. "Good start to a marriage, I suppose."

* * *

**Cute right?**

**Real Story: The man proposed to his girlfriend on the Brooklyn Bridge and he dropped the ring. It landed on the construction site below and they were able to get the ring back.**

**Too bad I like to make Ryder and Marley have fun torture together!**


	12. Roof

**I watched an old episode of Glee the other day and, well, I took a story Mr. Schue shared with the kids and made it into a Ryley scene.  
**

* * *

It was the near end of senior year. Ryder was taking his second of eight finals and was worrying about everything about his test. This final test determined if he could pass his English class or not. If he passed he could graduate, if he failed than he wouldn't graduate and be forced to either take summer school or taking senior year again.

_"In _The Catcher In the Rye_ what did the author use to symbolize the feeling of things never being the same as they were before? Please explain in a well developed, detailed paragraph."_ He repeated the question to himself in his head._ "That's easy..the ducks in the pond...right?"_ He thought. _"The ducks leave the pond in the winter..and Holden doesn't want them to leave...or no, he questions where they go... damn."_ He thought again.

After another fifteen minutes he grew frustrated with question three. If only he could just get a starter idea for the question, just the first sentence of his idea. Then he could figure out the rest of the question and be able to move on.

Next to him was another student, a smart one in particular. Ryder knew the kid got accepted into Columbia University and that was one of the smart, intelligent schools for smart kids._ "Maybe if I just take a small little peek over at his paper I can get a starter idea. That'll help me out a little bit._

Ryder peeked up at the teacher to make sure that the teacher wasn't looking. When he saw that the teacher was too focused on his newspaper Ryder took a deep breathe and leaned over towards the smart students desk. He could read a little bit of the handwriting, but it was too messy. It was difficult to read the students writing, but Ryder managed after a few seconds to get some words down on his own.

Just as Ryder placed his pencil at the paper and wrote the first letter, his paper was snatched from his desk. He looked up at the teacher who glared at him. He ripped the paper into shreds then grabbed Ryder by his shirt shoulder, the other hand grabbing Ryder's backpack, and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Down the hall outside of Coach Sue's office, while the teacher explained what had just happened, Ryder could hear coach Sue trying to get Ryder' home number and talk about all the serious consequences that would or could happen to Ryder.

Ryder sat there in the chair, after having to cry for several moments. His father, a PhD—one of the most intelligent people in Ohio—would receive a call in just a few mere moments about how his son was caught cheating on another students paper. His father had him study harder all weekend, giving up his tickets to an important sports game, missing a few business meetings and cancelling a date that he had had planned for months with his wife; just to help Ryder study for all his finals. Ryder could even hear his father's voice behind him.

_"Ry, I know this is hard for you buddy. Grandpa was dyslexic too, but Grandpa was lucky as he worked for the family from the age of thirteen until he died. Never had to read or write anything, just use his street smarts. But you've gotta go to school Ry, and you've gotta overcome this problem. I don't want you to end up like Grandpa and never get an education and just work from scratch for your family."_

His father was amazing. Ryder had heard a few stories where kids of PhD parents (or a parent all alone) failed or struggled in a class and that parent or those parents would be all over their kids. Calling them stupid, dummies and idiots. But not his father, ever. His dad cared about him and just wanted to make it all easy for Ryder to learn.

"Now Dad's gonna shit on me tonight..." Ryder muttered, his eyes widening as he realized how deep shit he would be in tonight. "I'm not gonna finish the test and Dad is gonna shit on me. I'm not gonna graduate, Dad's gonna shit on me for that for the next couple of years, I'll be working at some fast food joint and Dad's gonna shit on me."

After several minutes of hearing his father screaming on the phone (through the glass doors of the principals office) Ryder pulled out a piece of paper and wrote two notes. One for his parents, one for Marley.

* * *

Ryder stood on the roof of the school, standing close to the edge but not exactly on the edge. He just glared down at the bare sidewalk of the school, the most common entrance and exist that students and teachers used. There he pictured everyone finding his dead body, flattened by the force of gravity. The police and flashing ambulance lights surrounding as his body was zipped into the body bag. His mother and Marley both holding one another, sobbing, as the boy they loved was carried away from them.

He sniffed back some tears, letting only a few drops out. He walked onto the edge and stood there looking down at the spot that would soon his body landing spot.

_Just go on the count of three, Ryder._ He told himself, gulping. _One...one and a half...two...two and a half...two and three quarters... two and four __quarters... two and five __quarters...two and six __quarters... shit I can't do this!_

"I can't do this!" Ryder cried out, taking a few steps backwards. Once he was a few steps away from the edge he bit his thumb nail, trying to figure out what to do now.

"RYDER!" A feminine voice cried out,

In a matter of seconds Ryder felt two arms around him, holding him tightly. A head resting against his back and pressing forward into it.

"Please don't...please?" Marley's shaken voice indicated that she, until she got to the roof, was terrified of Ryder dying. "Please don't do this!"

"I...I chickened out..." Ryder admitted to her. A second later he sobbed, hugging her. "I'm sorry Marls, I'm so sorry..."

"W—why would you even t—t—try?" She questioned, still sobbing, looking at him.

"I was caught cheating on a final examine and I... I could hear Principal Sylvester talking about the consequences...and Dad being in a state of shock that after all the studying he helped me with, his one and only son was caught cheating. I couldn't bare to live with...all that pain I gave to him, and everyone."

"Ryder it's okay." Marley said. "Your father will understand. Disappointed, but understand."

"But... if I don't pass this or can't take any of my finals.. I'll be forced to take senior year again. or summer school."

"You will pass and they will find a way to make sure whilst you face your consequences, you can still pass." Marley said. "Just please don't end your life. I need you."

Ryder continued to cry into Marley's hug. "I promise, I won't. I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. It looks like you're in trouble there

**So because it's a few days before Christmas, I thought I write this after I found this starter sentence.**

**Happy Holidays, Everyone :)**

* * *

**_"It looks like you're in trouble there. Can I help?"_**

Marley sat on the side of the road waiting for Unique to drive along and get her. Marley's car broke down and was at a repair shop. She was on her way home for Christmas back home in Lima.

"Stupid Cincinnati weather." She muttered to herself. She was freezing as she waited for her friend, who was driving from Columbus, Indiana back home in Lima. "I hate the cold."

After about an hour of waiting she got a call from Unique, who said she was stuck in Batesville due to the very harsh snow they had and wouldn't be able to leave for a few days. Marley, though heartbroken she won't make it home until possibly the day after Christmas, said it was fine.

Marley proceeded to get up and head over to a diner a few streets down the road.

* * *

The diner instantly warmed her up. Like entering the gates of Hawaii. Inside the diner were at least ten people, not including herself, and a small staff working. Though Marley had money on her, most of it would have to be used to stay in a motel for the next few days. "And I was going to treat Mom to a nice Christmas dinner for once."

She sat at the front counter and looked over the menu. The cheapest thing available was a small bag of fries for a side order. Not even enough to get a drink, unless water was for free.

A few moments later one of the diner workers, a tall man with brown hair, appeared in front of Marley. Without looking at her he asked, "What'll it be ma'am?"

"Just fries." She said. "And water, if its free."

The man looked up for a moment to see why the woman sounded so depressed during a happy season. He found a brunette girl with cerulean blue eyes, wrapped warmly in a green jacket and a white scarf on her neck. She was pretty, but looked depressed. "It looks like you're in trouble there. Can I help?"

"No," Marley said with a frown. "You can just help by giving me food."

"What's with the frown? Turn it around."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing's nothing, there's always something." The man said. "It's the time of year for happiness."

"Not for me."

"Why so?"

"Its pretty depressing, I don't want to depress you with my story." Marley said. "Just the food and fries."

"I won't get depressed. I'll only be depressed for the rest of the night if you won't tell me what's wrong." The man said as he placed his notepad down. "Go on, tell me."

Marley sighed and took a deep breathe. "I was going to spend Christmas with my Mom. This is my first time going away for school and I had to miss Thanksgiving because Mom was working at a restaurant pretty much the entire week, meaning nobody was home, and I had to stay back in my dorm and get this giant load of homework done. I'd rather stay back in my dorm catching up on some homework that I could of easily done when I went back to school the day after Thanksgiving, than be home alone without Mom." Marley explained. "Major procrastination."

"Your main study at school is procrastination?" The man laughed, hoping she would laugh. "All I ever studied was business."

Marley gave a small laugh. "That's good. But now I have to wait a few days until the snowy roads clear up and my car is fixed up. I was suppose to get a ride after my car broke but my friend is stuck in Indiana until the storm they have dies down."

"It's the season of miracles." The man said. "Miracles happen in the most unexpected places. And to the most unexpected people."

"I guess."

"So fries, that's it?" The man asked. "Water's free."

"Yep."

"You look mighty hungry." The man observed the young girl. "Just because the term Freshmen Fifteen exists, doesn't mean it happens to everyone. Your really thin and pretty."

"I have to save money for a motel.. what sucks is that ." She said. "And no, I don't work at a motel in that way."

The man laughed. "No, I wouldn't suspect that. You look too pure for that kind of work. Tell you what, I'll give a nice meal. On the house."

"You don't have too." Marley said. "I can't afford it."

"I said it's on the house." The man said. "It's the time of giving and spreading love. So take it as a gift from me." The man smiled. "Be back in a few."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, upon returning from the bathroom (crying, wanting to be home, and drying herself up), Marley found in her spot a note card. She picked it up and read it:_ Turn around_.

Marley turned around to find the same guy from earlier at a table set for two, him in one chair and the other empty. She walked over to the table and found in her seat a large bowl of baked alfrado spaghetti, with a side order of fries and a snowman mug filled with hot chocolate. "All this for me?"

"You looked hungry." He said. "So it's on the house."

"Who am I thanking?" Marley asked as she sat down.

"Ryder." Ryder stuck his hand out. "Ryder Lynn."

"Marley." Marley took his hand in hers. "Marley Rose."

Soon the two of them began talking about their lives, not mentioning where they grew up, and interest they were into.

"So where you going for the holidays?" Ryder asked. "Columbus? I heard it's a beautiful city this time of the year."

"No."

"New York City? That place is as great as Disney World." Ryder smiled. "Catching a bus?"

"No, Lima." Marley said. "I'm going back to Lima. I grew up there."

"No kidding!" Ryder exclaimed. "So did I!"

"Really?" Marley asked brightly.

"Yes!" Ryder said. "The fact we never saw one another is insane. I'd always remember a stunning beauty like you."

"Oh be quiet, I go to school with the girl named Kitty and she's a real beauty. Miss Universe beautiful." Marley said as she finished her food. "Thanks for the food Ryder." She stood up. "I promise I'll pay you back."

"Don't bother." Ryder said. "My treat."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Marley left the diner. The wind was picking up a bit, causing Marley to shiver more. She walked about a mile down the road before she heard a car honk behind her. She turned and saw a pair of headlights and body leaving the car.

"Marley!" Ryder called out. "Get in!"

Marley turned around and jogged towards the door that Ryder held opened. Once inside Ryder shut the door then ran back to his side and got in. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit cold."

"Alright." Ryder said as he started the car up. "Were in Lima do you live?"

"You're driving me?"

"Sure, I was heading there myself after my shift ended. And I know we just met but I'd figure 'Hey, we're going to the same place. Give Marley a ride.' So here I am." Ryder smiled as he drove off. "Your suppose to be with the ones your close with this time of the year. And since you haven't seen your mom for a couple of months I thought I'd get you there myself."

"Thank you." Marley smiled.

* * *

About four hours later Ryder dropped Marley off in front of her house. He even got out, opened her door and walked her to the front door. The two of them finished laughing at a story Ryder's friend, Jake, told him.

"Thanks for the ride again." Marley smiled. "It means a lot."

"No problem." Ryder said. "Come by the diner any time, I usually work there from morning until closing everyday. I'll give a good discount too." He grinned giving her a wink at the end of his sentence.

"Okay I will." Marley said.

The two of them stood there for another minute before Ryder, who just happen to be glancing up, saw a mistletoe above them. He grinned as he turned back to Marley. "Marley?" He sang. "Look up."

Marley looked up and almost instantly blushed bright red. She rolled her eyes. "I guess we have too, don't we?"

"It's tradition."

Soon enough, leaning into one another, their lips placed on the others. And they deepened the kiss, never wanting those lips to part.


	14. There's someone in the house!

**So yeah, this one is kind of random but just because of the two people (besides Ryder and Marley) I thought it was funny.**

* * *

**_There's someone in the house!_**

Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose lived together in their small rental apartment in downtown Lima. They lived above a pizza shop that was opened all day and all night, 24 hour service. They had gotten use to living with the sounds for the past eight months since they moved in, right after Ryder proposed to his girlfriend of five years.

Around 1 in the morning, about two hours after Ryder and Marley had fallen asleep after their 'special bedtime activity', the sound of the front door rattling woke Marley up. She sat up and looked at the door, covering her chest with the blanket. The rattling stopped after about a minute. Soon the sound of the door opened.

"Ryder!" She whispered loudly. She shook her fiancé. "Ryder, please!" She shook him again.

"Hmm, what is it babe?" Ryder questioned with his eyes still closed.

"There's someone in the house!" She said.

"We live in an apartment, Marls." Ryder said.

"Still! Someone is in our house!" She said. "Go see who it is."

Ryder sighed as he got up from the bed, throwing his sweatpants on quickly. He left the room and tip-toed out into the living room. He returned to the bedroom, taking his sweatpants off and dropping them on the floor. "Nobody was in there Marley. You heard things again." Ryder commented.

"No I swear, I heard the door open!" Marley chanted.

"It was probably someone going inside the pizza shop," Ryder said as he got under the covers. He leaned in and kissed Marley. "Good night."

Marley, thoroughly sure someone entered the house, stayed up and waited to hear noise again. A few moments later she heard the sound of a door opening again. Marley shook Ryder awake. "Honey, someone is in here!"

"I checked Marley, nobody is here."

"You're a terrible life guard. Even Lassie and Scooby-Doo are better watch dogs."

"Marley, one of them is a fictional hero and the other is a cartoon fictional hero who is scared shitless of everything that happens." Ryder turned over and faced Marley. "I promise nobody is in here."

"Fine, then it's safe to use the bathroom then." Marley said as she got up and wrapped her bathrobe around her body.

* * *

Marley left the bedroom and crept down the hallway. She heard shuffling in the living room and got scared. Marley opened a closet and pulled out a baseball bat. Gripping it in her hand she moved towards the living room. Inside she saw someone tall moving around, followed by someone next to them. Marley crept up closer to the burglars in the dark.

She swung the bat, hitting the tallest burglar in the back of the head, then she swung it again over the second ones head. She went back and forth hitting both of them in the backs with the bat.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. "GET OUT OR IM GOING TO BASH YOUR BRAINS IN AND CALL THE COPS!" She yelled hitting them again.

"Marley!" One voice called.

"Marley!" The second called.

"Marley!" Ryder yelled, turning the light on. "What are you doing!?

"These burglars were trying to steal our stuff!" Marley hollered. She turned to find none other than Finn and Sam on the floor. "Sam? Finn?"

"Ryder gave us spare keys." Finn said.

"He said if Rachel kicks Finn out than Finn could stay here. And I was staying with Finn and Rachel, so I got the boot too." Sam explained. "We were gonna leave before you woke up so you wouldn't yell at Ryder."

"Wow…did you play in the little league?" Finn asked.

"No, my grandma was a member of Kenosha Comets." Marley said. "You didn't bother to tell me?" She asked turning to Ryder.

"You said I can't have any of my friends over after ten at night… I just wasn't thinking you'd get up and check. I thought you were going to the bathroom!"

"No I was coming to kick these guys butts." Marley told him.

* * *

At the end of the night, after having a twenty-minute lecture from Marley about inviting friends over in the middle of the night, and another twenty minutes to Finn and Sam about making so much noise and not bothering to call over as soon as they got kicked out.

Ryder and Marley got back into their bed, waiting to enjoy another three and a half hours of sleep. Ryder took his sweatpants off again for the third time in the row and crawled into the bed. Marley kept her bathrobe on and got into the bed.

"They're not gonna come in." Ryder said, shifting himself closer. "They said to me that any noise we make, they would block out."

"Nope,"

"Why? Because they're here?"

"No," Marley said.

"Then why?"

"If those were real burglars, I'd be dead by now." Marley laughed. "This is payment for not worrying about my health right now."

"I love you." Ryder said.

"Yeah, yeah," Marley sad in a joking tone. "Love you too."


	15. Go and live with her then! See if I care

**Go and live with her, then! See if I care!**

_Very minor Jarley at the start, but I promise it's Ryley._

After spending a crazy Girls Night Out with Santana, Brittany Unique, Kitty, Sugar and Rachel, around one in the morning, Marley had returned to her two bedroom one bathroom apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of three years. Still a virgin though, she and Jake loved each other to the deeps of the oceans. Upon opening the door Marley heard the sound of laughter from the bedroom.

A girl laugh.

She figured Jake was watching a movie that had a girl laughing. She smiled at the thought of having a make-out session with him during the movie. But nothing more. She stripped off her shirt, socks and shoes leaving her in her modest-style bra and her floral skirt. She tip-toed down to her and Jake's room carefully and grasped the doorknob.

"Surprise!" She opened the door and jumped in.

Jake jumped up from shock in the bed, staring wide at Marley. "Marley!" Jake yelled. "What are you—"

"What are YOU doing here?" Marley yelled. Not at Jake, but in the direction of Bree. The girl from high school. "What is she doing here!?"

"Uh—"

"Sleeping, duh." Bree answered. "You've been together for what, three years? And your still telling Jake that you're not ready?"

"Marley I—"

"It's over!" Marley yelled as she left the room.

Marley ran over and grabbed her shirt, putting back on over her head. Just as she grabbed the door handle she felt Jake grasping her arm. "What!?"

"Listen I can—"

"Just because I don't want to have sex with you, you go out with her!?" Marley yelled.

"At least she gives me what I want!" Jake yelled back.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a year."

"A year!?"

"We met up a year ago and every time you've gone out for work, she came over alright!? At least she gives me what I want!" Jake yelled. "I don't care her that much. If I did than I'd move in with her."

"Go and live with her, then! See if I care!" Marley yelled back, her anger rising.

"Marley—" Jake said. Marley slapped him across the face. "Ow!"

"Goodbye Jake. Have a damn good life with that piece of trash!"

* * *

Marley ran out of the apartment, Jake still calling her. Marley ignored him as she ran out into the storming rain, thunder making sound every ten seconds or so. With no jacket covering her, and barefooted, Marley ran down to the park and sat on the edge of the fountain.

She sobbed for several minutes as the rain came down harder. Unique, Kitty, Santana and Brittany were probably asleep by now and they get annoyed being woken up early (whether it's a good reason or not) and Blaine was with Kurt, Burt, Carole and Finn in California visiting some of Carole and Finn's extended family.

After a few minutes or so Marley got up and began walking in the direction of Ryder's house. Marley had reached his house around two in the morning, shivering into the deeps and ends of her nerves and bones, and hoped he got her text message she send him an hour ago. Ryder didn't go to bed until three in the morning, but still woke up at five thirty. How he managed to run all day on a two and a half hour sleep was still (and possibly forever) beyond her.

* * *

She found the lights off but one single one in the upstairs bathroom. She figured that he was in there showering or whatever. Marley climbed up the front steps and knocked on the door several times. After about five minutes or so she saw the lights turned on and seconds later the door opened. Ryder looked as if he had just woken up with some of his hair sticking up and in a pair of sweatpants with a t-shirt on.

"Marley!" He exclaimed, finding a soaking wet and drenched Marley shivering every single part of her body. "Come on inside you must be freezing!"

He pulled Marley inside and instantly pulled her into a hug and began warming her up. "How long have you been in the rain in that dress? Where's your jacket or umbrella?…. Where the hell are your shoes!?"

Though Marley just sobbed into his shirt, just wanting to forget everything. She felt Ryder bring her to the living room and set her on the couch. He left for several minutes but came back with some hot chocolate in a mug and a few blankets. He set the mug down, wrapped Marley in the blankets, and handed the mug to her.

"I—I'm sorry for wa—wa—waking you," She sobbed through her words. "I texted, I thought you g—got my message!" She sobbed again.

"No my phone is dead and I can't find my charger. And don't worry, my door is always opened for a friend in need." Ryder smiled warmly. "So what happened?" He asked her.

Marley proceeded to tell him what happened as soon as she got back to her apartment. By the end she was sobbing again and so hard that she collapsed onto Ryder's shoulder and wailed piercingly. Ryder wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, rubbing her gently and consoling her with love. After a few minutes he spoke to her. "Jake is an asshole. I don't know what's wrong with him, because he missed out on one of the best things that happened to him."

"He just slept with Bree… he was fine with everything between us, but I didn't want to have sex with him!" She got teary eyed again.

"You shouldn't have to sleep with him, or do anything your not comfortable with nonetheless." Ryder told her. "Its your body and your choice and he should respect you."

"I know," Marley said again. "I—I know Unique will let me stay with her for a while when she comes back next month…can you and Sam help me get my things tomorrow at the apartment? I don't want to be there alone."

"Of course," Ryder said. "Where you going to stay for now?"

"With my Mom." Marley answered. Her Mom moved to Columbus a few months ago.

"Why don't you stay here with me? Its already Lima, you won't have to commute to and from work and you can just totally hang out with me all the time." Ryder laughed. "I'm the best around!"

"No, Ralph Macchio is." Marley laughed. "Okay I'll stay." She said.

"Alright." Ryder said as he stood up. "Come on, I'll get some pajamas ready for you while you shower and I set up the guest room."

* * *

Marley showered and by the time she finished, wrapped in a towel, she found one of Ryder's clean t-shirts and clean sweatpants on the toilet. Once she dressed in them and folded the towel neatly she left the bathroom and walked to where the opened door was. Ryder had just finished placing sheets on the bed when she walked in.

"Alright, this should be good. If you need another pillow or blanket there are some in the closet over there," Ryder pointed to the closet. "You all set now?"

"I am. Thank you, Ryder." She smiled as he walked towards her. "For everything."

"Anything for you." Ryder said. "Have a good night."

"Goodnight." She said. As Ryder left the room, Marley had an urge. "Ryder?" She turned around.

Ryder spun around. "Yeah?"

Marley took a step forward, went on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Ryder."

Blushing he said, "Goodnight." Then leaned in and kissed her forehead.


	16. Nationals: LA

**This here is a long one, took me a full day to write it!**

**First smut. So try to be nice, I assume.**

**Words: **Movie, Beach, Baby

* * *

Summer time was the one season Marley always loved; she had plenty of pretty dresses and skirts to wear in the hot season that she loved. This summer was a bit different for her however. This was the first summer for Marley, being diagnosed with bulimia. She did alright as soon as she started to get help but after her break-up with Jake after finding out he cheated on her with Bree, she relapsed back into it. She managed to keep it hidden until a week before Nationals.

In Los Angeles, at least five days before Nationals, the group of kids were enjoying the one day off that Mr. Schue gave to them. While the other girls enjoyed their free time of non-practice on the _beach_ in their bathing suites. All of them wore their bikinis, prancing around on the sand or splashing around in the water. The guys were with them too, enjoying the time of their loves and definite in their minds (minus Blaine) loving the nearly-naked girls they were with.

She opted out, preferring to stay on the beach watching everybody's bags and towels and most importantly the food since it was very easy for seagulls to snatch up the food. She stayed on the beach in her red Hawaiian floral dress that she found in a goodwill's bin for three dollars. Her stomach roared, but she covered it with her skinny arms.

"Hey," A voice behind her said. "What are you doing on the beach?"

"Nothing Ry, just sitting." She said.

Ryder was no idiot. He knew why she was sitting here, alone and depressed, instead of having fun on the beach. He sat down next to her and pecked her cheek, making her blush. "You're beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks, I guess."

"Come on, let's go swimming." Ryder said.

"No, no," Marley said. "I don't have my bathing suite on and I don't want to swim."

"It'll be fun. I promise." Ryder said. When she shook her head again he sighed. "Marley I'm not an idiot, I know what your doing."

"Sitting… on a beach." She said quickly.

"No. Your starving yourself so that you'll either be skinny enough to fit into a size triple zero OR your still depressed about Jake cheating." Ryder confirmed. "Marley your beautiful; the most beautiful and amazing person I've known. Your skinny and you don't need to get any thinner than you already are, okay? It's not healthy for you. And as for Jake… he's an ass. He just wants one thing only from girls. You don't need a guy like Jake to be around you in that way. Your ready when your ready. And you'll know who'll it be with."

"And you know what how?" She asked with a smirk.

"You just know, I guess." He smiled. "Come on," he stood up and took her hand. "Who cares if your in your dress, let's just get swimming."

She grinned. She had no idea how Ryder did it but whenever she was down in the dumps, he made her feel better. She took hold of his hand, got lifted up and while still holding hands they walked towards the water. It wasn't until halfway down when Ryder bended down a bit and let her climb on, giving her a piggyback ride, when she felt the spark.

* * *

At the hotel, close to midnight, Marley snuck out of her and Unique's bedroom and tip-toed her way down the stairs to the floor below. Ryder had texted her asking her if she wanted to watch a _movie_ that was on TV. She agreed then got dressed into a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of jean shorts and her converse that she hadn't worn since September.

She knocked on the door lightly, hoping to not wake Sam. She still had no idea why Sam and Ryder were rooming together, since Jake and Ryder were bros and Sam and Blaine were bros.

Ryder opened the door and said, "You knock too softly."

"I didn't want to wake Sam," She said.

"Sam's not here, he's hanging out with Brittany." Ryder took her hand in his. "Come on The Breakfast Club just started a few minutes ago."

Marley followed him into the room and settled on the bed next to Ryder. She loved sitting next to him and even though he was paying more attention to his favorite movie, she still felt the love she had for him. A few times they spoke but then he'd go right back to the movie.

Twenty minutes into the film she danced two fingers towards his hand and gently entwined her fingers in his. Ryder grinned, grasping her hand a little in his hands, while still watching the movie.

Marley knew what she wanted to do. Kiss Ryder, something she hadn't done since the day after Valentine's Day. Marley leaned in and kissed Ryder's cheek gently before pulling away.

Ryder reacted by turning back to her and gazing at her for a few minutes. Almost reading her mind Ryder turned the TV off then turned back to Marley and pressed his lips against her lips. Marley pressed back just as much feeling his soft mouth on hers.

They both pulled for a few minutes, before kissing once more. After a moment Marley pulled back, "That's all I wanted to do."

"Really?"

She nodded, but Ryder knew her. He could tell when she was lying, just by the look of her face and sometimes the sound of her voice. "Liar."

Marley's face blushed red as she took a deep breathe. "Remember what you said on the beach to me? 'Your ready when your ready. And you'll know who'll it be with.'" He nodded, remembering his words. "You Ryder. I want to be with you," She grinned nervously. "I want to share myself with you right now. I want you to be… my first…" She said with a little less confidence. "I've never done anything like that before though…."

Ryder continue to look at her, making sure she wasn't just speaking crazy talk. But the way her eyes were expressed; she meant it. He never thought that Marley wanted to be with him now and do something so amazing and personal with him, right now.

"So you officially want to be dating me?" He asked her.

She smiled. "I'll change my Facebook status when I get the chance tomorrow."

Ryder grinned. "Okay. But one more thing," He used both of his hands and held them in hers gently, pressing his thumbs on top of hers. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I can wait for you—"

"No, right now. I know I want to be with your right now."

* * *

Ryder smiled before leaning in to kiss Marley. He pressed into it deeply and quickly. Marley stood back for a minute before she leaned into him and kissed back. She felt his hands cup her face and bring her closer, forcing a deeper kiss onto her.

Marley laid backwards on the bed, but Ryder moved her up so that her head was resting against the pillows of his bed. He pressed deeper into the kiss, causing Marley's face to heat up a little bit more. She moved her hands to the small of his back and began pulling his shirt up but stopped just before it was at the top, as she didn't want to stop him from kissing her.

Ryder guessed what she did and knew why she stopped. He pulled back for a brief moment to pull up his shirt and once it was removed he tossed it to the side and went back to Marley's mouth. His tongue escaped from his mouth and rubbed against the bottom of Marley's mouth, asking for permission.

Marley gave him permission, opening her mouth and letting his tongue enter her mouth. Whilst his tongue explored the inside of her mouth Marley placed on hand on the back of his neck and the other behind his head, rubbing and curling his brown hair in her fingers. Soon after that Marley pressed her tongue on his and began fighting for dominance. Ryder fought along too for dominance.

He took his large hand and paced it at her side rubbing it gently, tickling her side by going lightly over her a couple a times and receiving a laugh from her kisses. Ryder placed both of his hands at the bottom of her shirt and tugged it a little, pulling back and meeting eye-to-eye with the blue eyed girl, asking for permission. She nodded into the next chaste kiss then pulled back.

Ryder lifted up her shift kissing the top of her forehead until it was time to stop for a moment and finish removing the shirt. Marley shivered a little bit, both from Ryder taking her clothes off and being exposed to the cold air of the bedroom. She could feel her hands slightly shake as Ryder took in her shirtless-torso. Being half naked in front of Ryder was nerve-wrecking, but it was also something else, something Marley couldn't quite put her finger on. All she knew was that the way he looked at her, like she was the only woman in the world, made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

The two of them continued to make out whilst removing Ryder's jeans and Marley's jeans shorts; both of which were tossed to the side quickly then their lips pressed back into one another. Ryder, with a growing bulge in his pants, rubbed his right hand over her covered breasts and gently caressed them. Marley lifted her back a little to allow Ryder to remove the claps. Ryder's hands went behind her and began fooling around with the hooks as his mouth pressed on her shoulder and he gently kissed and sucked at it.

Marley's cheeked tinted pink at the thought of him seeing her naked chest. No one had ever seen Marley's breasts before, aside from herself of course. Again the feeling of nerve-wrecking overcame her. She bit the bottom of her mouth as she realized that she was actually going to have sex with Ryder. Her first time was going to be with her best friend, the one best friend she loved.

Ryder sensed that Marley was a bit uncomfortable and stopped fooling with the back of her bras hooks and looked at her. "Do you wanna stop?" He asked her, despised the bulge in his pants.

She shook her head, "No…go on."

"Positive?"

"I'm about to have sex for the first time with my best friend," She grinned. "I've never had sex before so it's just…I'm nervous."

Ryder pressed a reassuring kiss to the tip of her nose. "Don't worry…I'll make this as comfortable as possible."

"I know," She whispered as she placed her lips on his for another kiss.

Ryder then went back to fooling around with the back of her bras hooks. Once Ryder finally got the clasp undone, the article of clothing went lose on Marley and the straps fell halfway off her shoulders. Ryder pulled away and used one of his hands to push the straps down, until the bra feel limp between them, no longer covering Marley's chest from view. He marveled at the sight in front of him with his face turning red, seeing his best friend being almost completely naked was something he'd never imagine before.

Ryder leaned down and placed small kisses from her stomach and moved upwards towards her chest. He used both of his hands to rub her small and perky breasts. Marley found herself moaning a little as she felt his large gentle hands rubbing her exposed chest and while she was still a bit insecure about how she looked and how she wished she could read Ryder's mind the moment, she knew what he was thinking and how he felt. He loved this just as much as he loved her.

Ryder reached her chest and pressed kisses everywhere on it. The top of her chest, the top of her breasts, the spot in between her breasts and every aspect of each of her breasts. After a while he finished his kisses back up towards her mouth and pressed it there.

Marley took over and turned them over, now her on top. She leaned down and kissed his bare, toned chest as her hands began removing his boxers. Ryder lifted himself up and bit and helped pull them down with her, using his feet as they got lower and soon kicking them off with his feet. Marley placed her hand down on his hard-on and rubbed him up and down gently and slowly. Ryder groaned, wanting her to touch him more. Marley laughed a light laugh as she rubbed him still, leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose and watching his face scrunge a tiny bit.

Ryder sat them both up after a minute, pulling Marley onto his lap and placing his mouth on her neck and began sucking the spot to leave a mark. Marley was his, nobody was going to take her from him again. Ever.

"Guess I'm stuck wearing my hair down for the next few weeks for the summer," She laughed. Ryder laughed too, as his hands placed themselves at the bottom of her hips and he began slipping her rose colored panties off. Once they were off completely Marley felt the cold air hit her womanhood.

Ryder looked up at her with is deep brown eyes. With a growl he said, "I'm going to make you come so hard."

Ryder flipped them over so that she was on the bottom again. Marley laughed as Ryder leaned down to his thrown jeans and dug through the pockets until he found the condom he always had on him. Once it was opened and he slipped it on he slowly opened her legs and spread them.

"Are you okay?" He asked her before he did anything.

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ryder positioned himself in front of her and slowly placed his tip into her. Marley felt her nerves reacting and rapidly she held onto the bed sheets, waiting for the pain to come along. Ryder pressed into her tenderly and as soon as he saw the tears of pain forming in her eyes he stopped and leaned down to kiss them away and murmuring, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry."

Marley felt him close to hitting her wall, the wall that once broken she was no longer a virgin. She'd lose it to him and while it scared her that she was loosing something so close and personal, she was happy that she was loosing it to someone who cared about her. She stopped crying from pain after a few minutes, knowing more pain would come. "Go on." She said to him.

Ryder pressed forward, slowly breaking her wall. Marley cringed again as he broke her wall and he entered himself fully, a few more tears slipping away from her eyes. Once again he kissed her tears away.

After a few minutes once she was use to the feeling, Ryder came out then thrust himself back inside of her again. Then out, then in. He did this several times and with each time he did this she became more comfortable with herself being with him and adjusted to him being in her. She soon began rising her hips up when he smashed himself into her, soon enough the two of them were in their rhythm.

Gasping the two of them felt the heat around them rising up. Ryder held her waist in his hands as he pulled her forward when he pounded himself inside of her. Marley wrapped her legs around him as her hands grasped the bed and she felt herself losing breathe. "Oh god…Ryder…." Was all she managed to say. "Fuck me!" She yelled, throwing her head back and pushing herself into him more.

"Marley Rose…having a dirty mouth…." Ryder panted as she continued to pant himself inside of her.

"Oh god Ry… I'm gonna…." She said, feeling herself come close to her climax.

"It's okay_ Baby_, I'm right here." Ryder comforted her, feeling her close to his climax. "Come on, Baby, come."

After several more thrusts Marley climaxed, gasping loudly as she finished coming. Ryder finished thrusting into her as he close to his climax. Once he climaxed he took a large breathe as Marley also took one and placed her hands on the sides of his body and rubbing them.

"How was that?" She asked him, not sure fully how he felt at the moment. She'd hoped he didn't regret it.

"That," He said as he kissed her lips deeply. "Was amazing. I don't regret sharing this moment with you."

She grinned as Ryder rested next to her and she leaned her head on his chest. She kissed it a few times before resting her head again. She felt Ryder wrap an arm around her should and pulling her closer as his other hand went to grab a bed sheet from down below. He pulled it up and covered them both.

Marley snuggled closer to him, kissing the tip of his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too, Marley." Ryder kissed her.


	17. Author Note

Guys I need some help!

I need suggestions of what you want to see in Ryley Vignettes!

Just name a senerio, words, objects, places, sentences—ANYTHING.

Please and thank you.

~ Ember411


End file.
